Ataque surpresa a konoha
by philippe9000
Summary: akatuki tentando atacar konoha
1. ataque surpresa a konoha

Ataque surpresa a konoha

Era um dia normal(ou não) pra akatsuki uma semana depois de terem ganho seus novos membros

6:00 da manha akatsuki tomando café da manha

Pein :Philippe pega o cereal do tobi

Philippe : hidan vai pega o cereal do tobi

Hidan :por que eu ?

Philippe :por que eu não estou afim de levantar do sofá

Hidan:eu não vou ÒoÓ

Philippe: não vai mesmo (aura maligna)

Hidan:não ÓoÒ(com medo)

Philippe: (faz seu jutsu e manda hidan pro céu )- eu avisei

Itachi:o que é esse buraco no teto ?

Philippe:eu joguei o hidan pro céu por que ele não fez o que o pein me mandou fazer

Itachi:¬¬

Não cozinha

pein:ninguém vai pega o cereal pro tobi?

Tobi:tobi qerer leiteeeeee

Deidara :deixa que eu pego

Pein :cadê o gabriel e a konan

Todos menos Philippe e pein:advinha

Pein:Ò:.:Ó vou acabar com o gabriel

Pein vai pro quarto do Gabriel e ve ele durmindo

Pein:ele ainda esta durmindo?

Konan que acaba de sair do quarto dela: pein o que vc ta fazendo?

Pein:cobrindo ele (sorriso falso)

2 horas depois

Pein:reunião

Todos ate Gabriel que tinha cabado de acordar:de novo

Pein : sim de novo Ò:.:Ó

Todos :ta fala

Pein :agora com nossos novos membros temos força o suficiente para atacar konoha e capturar o naruto e faremos isso amanha então é melhor treinar dispensados

A estratégia de ataque


	2. a estratégia de ataque

A estrategia de ataque

No dia seguinte

Pein : acordem é o grande dia (gritando)

Ninguém escuta e pein decide ir ao quarto e acordar um por um

Vai no quarto de Gabriel primeiro

Pein: acoooooooooooordaaaaaaaaa(da um super grito)

Gabriel: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (cai da cama e acorda todo mundo)

Todos saem correndo e tobi, deidara e hidan caem da escada

Hidan :droga quem foi que gritou?

Deidara:deve ter sido pein

Tobi:buaaaaa tobi fez dodói

Pein :eu gritei para acordar vocês por que hoje é o grande dia

Hidan :vou comer primeiro

Todos :eu também

Depois do café da manha

Philippe:o ataque vai acontecer ou não?

Gabriel:é ta demorando demais

Hidan :cadê o pein

Pein:to aqui (grita do quarto dele)

Konan: desce logo pein (gritando)

Pein : já vo estou pegando umas coisas

Philippe:vai logo quero atacar mais rapido o possível para voltar rápido

Todos menos tobi que estava dormindo: concordo

Pein :cheguei o ataque ainda não ta pronto nos vamos planejar uma estratégia

Todos :o que

Hidan :mas você dissse que era o grande dia

Pein:mas esse é um grande dia também

Tobi dormindo:quero mais biscoitooooooo(gritando)

Deidara: até dormindo ele consegue ser idiota temos que dar credito a ele

Itachi: ¬¬ isso ta demorando demais pein fala logo o que você quer

Gabriel:fala você me fez acordar cedo pra isso quero voltar a dormir ( ÒoÓ)

Pein: então escutem, eu vou escolher 4 pessoas mais eu para bolarmos uma estratégia de ataque

Itachi:já vi que vou ficar konan leva o tobi pra cima por que ele não vai ser escolhido

Pein: todos na sala vou escolher itachi,

Itachi:viva (sendo sarcástico )

Pein: Ò:.:Ó kakuzu

Kakuzo: isso vai envolver meu dinheiro?

Pein :não

Kakuzo :então eu topo 8D

Pein: zetsu

Hidan em falar nele cadê ele

Zetsu: to aqui tava no jardim

Pein: fazendo o que?

Zetsu: estava na natureza esse é meu elemento

Pein : ta mas eu você o itachi o kakuzo e mais alguém vamos bolar uma esstrategia para atacar konoha

Zetsu:ok

Pein: e o ultimo será konan

Konan: eu ?

Pein :sim por que desses antas que sobraram voce é a única normal

Deidara e hidan: ei

Pein:foram escolhidos os 5 então serão eu pein , itachi , konan , zetsu e kakuzo

Pein:e o resto façam o que quiserem ate nos voltarmos

Todos que não foram escolhidos: uhuuuuuu

Pein :o resto para sala de reunião

Na sala de reunião

Pein : então aqui esta um mapa de konoha agora precisamos bolar uma estratégia alguem tem alguma idéia?

Konan:to sem idéias

Kakuzo:também to sem idéia

Zetsu: igualmente

Itachi eu tenho uma idéia

Pein :pelo menos tem alguém se esforçando

Itachi:nos dividiremos em 4 grupos cada grupo vai para um portão seria norte, sul, leste e oeste

Itachi:obrigado

Pein: entao avisaremos aos outros e atacaremos amanha vamos ter um dia a mais para nos prepararmos e dividir os grupos agora a reunião termina aqui

Na sala

Deidara: por que será que eles estão demorando tanto

Philippe:se acalma deidara quanto mais demorarem mai tempo livre temos(comendo pipoca e assistindo o filme de terror silent Hill )

Deidara:tem razão

Hidan :Philippe passa a pipoca to achando o filme interessante

Itachi:tenho que admitir o filme ta muito bom

Tobi:Philippe-san muda por favor tobi ta com medo (se escondendo atrás do sofá )

Philippe:não todos estão gostando

Tobi: mas tobi ta com medo

Philippe:vai desenhar quando kakuzo sair da reuniao vou pegar ele e comprar uma TV pra você ê vai ficar no seu quarto

Tobi:serio

Todos da sala menos tobi :só se você parar de irritar

Tobi :ta bom tobi vai desenhar

Depois de um tempo pein e os outros saíram da sala e foram falar com os outros

Pein:pronto estratégia planejada

Philippe:e quando é a invasão ?

Pein :deixa eu terminar de falar

Hidan :parem de discutir e fala logo

Tobi:Philippe voce disse que ia comprar um TV pro tobi(cochichando)

Philippe:já vai deixa o pein terminar de falar(cochicha de folta)

Pein :como eu ia dizendo o ataque o correra amanha pronto acabei de dizer o resto do dia livre

Todos :vivaaaaaaaaaa

Philippe:se voces me ajudarem a pega o kakuzo podemos comprar coisas pra vocês o que vocês quiserem (cochichando para hidan e deidara )

Hidan,gabriel e deidara :serio?(cochichando)

Philippe:sim (cochichando)

Hidan,gabriel e deidara :ok vamos pegar ele

Philippe:chama a konan ela vai querer ajudar so ela

Hidan,gabriel e deidara :ok

Depois de contar a konan fizeram uma armadilha

Philippe: hidan vai la e chama ele pra sala e quando ele vier no atacamos ele

Hidan:ok

Hidan vai ao quarto de kakuzo e chama ele para sala

Hidana: kakuzo rápido achei uma maleta cheia de dinheiro na sala

Kakuzo sai correndo pra sala

Kakuzo :cadê não to vendo nada

Philippe:agora

Todos pulam em cima do kakuzo

Kakuzo :o que vocês querem ?

Todos que estavam no plano: seu dinheiro

Kakuzo :naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaooo

Amarram kakuzo em um pedaço de madeira e levam ao shopping

Konan : eu quero esse sofá e essa TV nova de 47 polegadas

Kakuzo:naaaaaaaaaaaaaoooooooooooooo

philippe pega uma fica tampa a boca de kakuzo

Philippe:pronto compras em paz

Todos do plano :viva

Deidara :vou comprar um novo kit de beleza de homem

Hidan: vou comprar mais tintas vermelhas sangue

Konan:vou comprar um tapete ,um sofá e 2 TVs duas de 47 polegadas uma para a sala e uma para o quarto do tobi

Gabriel: eu quero mais coisa de treino

Konan: o¬o (imaginando e babando)

Philippe:¬¬

Tobi:tobi querer TV

Philippe:ta tobi espera

Tobi:oks

Philippe:vou comprar um salão de meditação

Kakuzo:

Philippe amarra kakuzo inteiro com fita kakuzo fica parecendo uma múmia

Philippe:precisamos de fita também

Depois de comprar tudo

Caixa: tinta ,2 TVs ,kit de beleza,salão de construção,fita adesiva,equipamento de treino,tapete e sofá vai dar RY 100.000,0 centavos é isso mesmo?

Philippe:sim

Kakuzo : (desmaia)

Philippe: konan pega a carteira do kakuzo

Konan: ok

caixa :obrigado a os construtores irão mais tarde na sua casa para fazer o salão de meditação

philippe :obrigado

depois disso vão para casa entrando em casa arrumarão e deram as coisas velhas para o kakuzo vender ele ficou um pouco mais feliz

continua ...

O ataque

Demorei muito para fazer esse capitulo mas consegui o próximo é o ataque


	3. o atauque

O ataque

6:00 da manha na akatsuki

Pein acorda vai ate a cozinha pega 2 panelas

Pein: acordeeeeeeeeeeem (batendo as panelas)

Todos menos itachi e philippe :aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (saem correndo para a sala)

Philippe e itachi:¬¬

Depois que todos chegam

Pein:pelo menos dessa vez ninguém caiu da escada

Deidara e hidan:Ò_Ó

Tobi: :D

Pein:como vocês sabem hoje é o dia do ataque e depois do almoço nos atacaremos

Todos:e porque você nos acordou cedo? Ò_Ó

Pein: por que eu fiz panquecas ^_^

Tobi: eba panquecas

Todos menos tobi: Ò_Ó

No café da manha

Hidan:guerra de panqueca(pega 5 panquecas e joga como se fossem shurikens uma acerta na cara da konan e outra na cara de philippe)

Konan e philippe: hidaaaaaaaaaaaaan eu vou te matar ÒoÓ (dão um soco no hidan)

Hidan :aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa(sai voando )

Deidara: eles tem tanto em comum

Philippe e konan : (olhar de morte para deidara)

Deidara:Ó_Ò

Kakuzo :o hidan ta demorando pra cair

Itachi:¬¬ -isso aqui ta ridículo

Depois do almoço

Pein:hora do ataque vamos dividir o grupo nos estamos em...

Tobi: tobi sabe deixa eu conta deixaaaaaaa por favor

Pein :ta bom mas vai rápido

Tobi :tobi vai conta tem o :Tobi,o pein,a konan ,o deidara sempai ,o hidan ,o kakuzo,o itachi,o Philippe ,o Gabriel,o zetsu e o kisame nos somos em 11

Pein:pelo menos ele sabe conta

Tobi: pein tobi não entende uma coisa

Pein : o que é

Tobi:aquela mão tem 10 dedos onde o gabriel vai ficar para participar das reuniões?

Gabriel: é mesmo

Pein : ele fica no meu lugar eu fico na cabeça

Todos escutam um barulho pooooooow na cozinha

Pein ; o que foi isso

vão até a cozinha e vem hidan caído

Pein: você voltou

Hidan :esse dois...(pensa melhor)...são bem legais (sorriso falso)

Pein :ótimo vamos dividir os grupos tobi, deidara e zetsu

Deidara: o que o zetsu tudo bem mas ele (apontando pro tobi)

Pein :sim eu mando aqui

Deidara :ta bom quem sabe uma das minhas bombas pega ele

Pein: itachi, kisame e Gabriel

Gabriel:por mim ok

Itachi: por mim também

Kisame: também

Pein:ótimo o deidara deveria ser assim

Deidara:puxa saco Ò_Ó

Pein: hidan e kakuzo serão apenas 2

Hidan:por mim tudo bem

Kakuzo:fazer o que né

Pein:e sobrou eu,konan e philippe

Konan:eu queria ter ficado na equipe do Gabriel

Pein:mas não ficou

Os dois começa a brigar

Philippe:¬¬

Pein:chega de briga é hora do ataque vamos dividir os locais minha equipe vai pro norte ,a equipe do deidara vai pelo sul ,a equipe do kazuzo vai pelo leste e a equipe do itachi vai pelo oeste vou invocar o resto de mim invocação

Aparece mais 5 pein

Pein :vamos

Chegando em konoha

Pein:nos encontramos no centro de konoha

Todos :hai (se teletrasnportam)

Entraram pelo norte

Ninja guardião :(se teletransporta e avisa a hokage)tsunade-sama a akatsuki esta atacando e parece que tem 2 novos membros

Tsunade :mande os jounin defender todas as entradas de konoha -´´dois novos membros devem ser muito fortes``

A equipe deidara

Jounins:parados ai

Deidara:finalmente alguém para lutar(fazendo pássaros de argila)

Zetsu:eu também achei que não ia aparecer ninguém mas agora vou me divertir(se multiplicando)

Tobi :eu vou lutar também –incorpora madara (ou não)- vou desenhar

Deidara:¬¬

Zetsu: são 3 jounins

Jounin1 :meu nome é mokoshi

Jounin2: e meu nome é mitara

Jounin3:e o meu nome é orichi

Todas as 3 jounin : e juntas nos somos a equipe feminina de konoha

Deidara : isso não me impressiona

Equipe feminina : o que ?

Deidara :deixa disso vamos lutar

Zetsu : cada um pega um inimigo para lutar

Deidara :eu luto com a mokoshi

Zetsu : eu luto com a mitara

Tobi: eu vou lutar com a outra que sobrou

Orochi: meu nome é orochi

Tobi: ok vamos desenhar

Orochi: ¬¬ idiota (pega o caderno de desenho do tobi e rasga )

Tobi: sua malvdaaaaa (incorpora madara ) eu vou acabar com você

Orochi :vamos ver

A luta de deidara

Deidara: vamos começar essa luta logo

Mokoshi : tem razão vamos

Deidara: toma isso (joga aranhas de argila ) katsu

Mokoshi: aaaaaaaa(sai voando)

Deidara :você é muito fraca

Mokoshi :isso não acabou ainda toma isso katon goukakyuu no jutsu

Deidara : isso não vai funcionar (faz pasaros de argila que entrao no jutsu de fogo que causa uma explosão maior e acerta mokoshi) hahhahaha

Mokoshi: não pode ser (tenta levantar e desmaia )

Deidara :como será que os outros estão se saindo

A luta de zetsu

Continua ...

Desculpa a demora eu estava demorando porque não estava presente mas esse já saiu vo tentar ser mais rápido na próxima tchau


End file.
